Broken Phone
by Queen O' Hearts 87
Summary: Lucy Heartfillia was just visiting her sick mother in the hospital. But in case she wasn't miserable enough, this strange comes flying in and brakes her phone! But what if the phone wasn't the only broken thing in her life? "Did I mention I was really REALLY sorry?"
1. chapter 1

**Hey Y'all! So my friend just went through something kinda cutely hilarious and I thought "Hey! Fanfic plot!" So anyway enjoy**

~~~~~

"Alright Mom! I'll be back as soon as they're done with your examination!" Lucy smiled.

The blonde teenager closed the door behind her and trod down the hallway of the hospital. It was hard to believe that only a week ago her mother had been diagnosed with colon cancer. Andthings weren't getting much better.

Lucy sighed leaning up against the railing of the second floor. Ahead of her was a view the hospital lobby and it's large glass windows and doors.

As she stared, her mind drifted to thoughts of her mother. What if she didn't get better? What if she got much worse? What if she... if she...

Lucy couldn't bring herself to even think such things. She smacked her cheeks a little banishing the thought from her mind! Then sighing, she brought out her phone to distract herself.

"Guess I'll text Levy..." She muttered to herself.

She didn't get long to type though as suddenly she was thrown to the ground. She watched as her precious phone slipped from her fingertips and disappear from sight.

"Woah! I am WAY sorry! I didn't see you there!" A new voice defended.

Lucy didn't respond though. She quickly scrambled up and rushed back to the railing looking over the edge. There on the floor below her, were the fragments on the once whole device.

"Oh no!" The voice cried. "Is that... yours?"

"It... it _was_ " She whispered in response.

"I am _so_ sorry"

Finally snapping out of the daze, Lucy turned her attention to the voice. Apparently it was a he, _and a fairly attractive he_! He appeared to be around her age and had deep onyx eyes that anyone could easily get lost in! His most distinguishing feature though, was definitely his hair. It stuck up every which way, and was a lovely shade of rose pink. An odd color, but he made it work for him!

"Here comes with me." He said grabbing her wrist and dragging her to the elevator.

Only moments later they found themselves kneeling beside the pieces, gathering them up.

"I'm Natsu by the way." He spoke suddenly. "And also I am really _REALLY_ sorry."

Lucy sighed letting anger and sadness dissipate. "I'm... Lucy. And it's fine... about the phone... it's just... just a phone." She hung her head on the last word, unable to look him in the eye.

It was just a phone. Really, she knew that. But for whatever reason, it almost hurt to see it like this!

She reached to pick up the next piece only for her hand to be smacked away.

"Careful!" Natsu cried. "That was broken glass you were about to pick up! What if you got cut?"

"Well we _are_ in a hospital." Lucy replied with dry sarcasm.

"It doesn't change the fact you could be hurt"

Lucy sighed. She really wasn't feeling up to arguing with anyone right now, much less this stranger. She let him take the lead and kept quiet. Or rather, she would have. except-

"So why are you here anyway?" Natsu asked.

"... It's personal."

"... oh. alright." He responded awkwardly. "... I'm visiting my dad. He was a pedestrian in the middle of a pretty bad car accident. It's honestly slightly terrifying. He's actually... he's actually in a coma... has been for about three weeks now."

Lucy looked up at him, pity and understanding sparkling in her eyes.

"I'm sorry." She choked out holding back tears. "That sounds terrible."

Natsu, hiding his emotions through a smile let out a small chuckle. "Yeah... I don't know when- much less if- he'll wake up."

Lucy too his hand in hers and stared at him. "I'm sorry... my mom's... my mom contracted cancer. She's been here for a week now... I don't know if she'll make it."

Tears rolled down her cheeks as she spoke and Natsu found himself crying too.

"So... you and I are the same then." He said slowly.

"Yeah I guess we are!" Lucy lightly giggled through tears.

~~~~~

 **okay so FYI, this is multichap and if I don't get a new chapter out soon, it's either because I'm really busy, or can't figure out how to string the words together. Also I promise it won't be as long as my other Nalu fic; Nostalgic. This will probably be about five-ish chapters. So anyway, I'll get working on the next one.**

 **Review!!!**


	2. Chapter Twoooooo!

**Here's chapter twoooooo!!! I'm really trying to keep it short yet sweet but... idk. Well anyway, enjoy!!!**

~~~~~

YOU BROKE YOUR PHONE?!" Levy McGarden practically screamed.

The Halls of Fairy Tail High paused for a moment at the sudden explosion from the small girl.

Lucy slammed her locker door turning to her friend. "Yes!" She replied sharply. "I did! And I'm pretty ticked about it!"

Levy sighed. "I'm sorry Lu! That really sucks! How are you holding up?"

"Fine."Lucy replied calmly rubbing her temples. "I'm fine, I was fine before too. But I was almost late to school today since my alarm is on that flippin phone!"

Levy placed a hand comfortingly on her friend's shoulder. "So what happened anyway?"

As Lucy retold the story of visiting her mother, she watched Levy's expression continually change. Excitement, pity, and understanding were all readable. As well as a hint of curiosity.

"...so then this kid and I are just on the floor picking up my phone and we just get talking and he's going on and about how sorry he is and-"

"Wait, so was he cute?" Levy interrupted.

Lucy held back a small giggle and instead replied with a smile. "Well..."

"So he was cute?!"

"He was flippin hot!"

Levy swooned teasingly falling to the floor in a fit of laughter. She wiped tears of laughter from her eyes standing up and elbowing suggestively at Lucy.

"So, did you get his number?"

"Obviously not! That was kind of difficult considering the situation!"

"But it was totally the perfect pick up line opportunity! You could have been all 'Well now I've lost all my numbers! Can I have yours?' or something along those lines!"

Lucy sighed for the umpteenth time that day. "Okay first of all, a hospital is _so_ not the place to pick up cute guys! And second, why would I ever in my right mind use a cheesy pickup line?!"

The girls continued bickering back and forth for quite some time. Unaware of the world around them merely lost in their conversation.

Meanwhile down by the office...

"Okay Natsu, you've got your class schedule, locker number, and... you know where everything is! I think you're all set! If you need anything I'm sure Gray can help you out!"

"Thanks Mira! And thank Gramps for me too! So... you're an office aid this year?"

"Yeah, I had an extra credit in my schedule so I thought, why not help out? Anyway, nice to see you back at Fairy Tail High!"

"It's nice to be back!"

~~~~~

 **Hello friends!!! Tis I! Back only minutes later to give your precious second chapter! So up until Natsu's entrance in this chapter, everything was basically true with a FT twist. So from here on out, it's my story and my rules!**

 **Also author's note: Levy is basically me. My friend told me the story and that was my literal reaction. so... yeah.**

 **I love to hear from you guys so review please!!!**


	3. Chapturo Treso!

**Whassup fam bam? It's midnight!!! And I forgot what the heck sleep is. Who needs consistent rest anyway when you're bubbling with inspiration!!! So here I am writing chap 3 cause I really don't have anything better to do. But anyway... Hope you like it! ;)**

~~~~~

"And that's how my week has been so far Mom!"

A pale, weak, and fragile woman laid barely awake in her hospital bed. Her golden hair was no longer nearly brushed and curled as she used to love to keep it, and she no longer adorned frilly little sundresses. Instead her hair was splayed messy and starting to get greasy, and a hospital gown hung down to her knees.

"That sounds great Lucy! I'm glad you've been having so much fun though!" She choked out in a weak voice.

Lucy smiled through gritted teeth desperately keeping in the small bit about her phone and that boy Natsu. She didn't need her mother worrying, much less exciting herself over such matters.

"So how is your father? He's been on a business trip all week and I haven't the chance to call him."

"Dad's great, he says he should be home in a four more days. But he keeps telling me about how beautiful Crocus is and how he'd love to take us there like when he did on your honeymoon."

"Oh yes... It was wonderful! It was Springtime and the flowers were all in bloom! You could smell just the faintestscent of honey in the air wherever you went! You really would love it dear..."

A light tapping was heard on the door before a tall dark haired man wearing a white jacket walked in.

"Ms Heartfillia, it's time for your next examination. If your daughter could step out please."

Lucy smiled down at her mother compassion adorning her very essence. "I'll see you tomorrow Mom!"

"Until then dear."

~~~~~

Popping the tab on her drink, Lucy took in large refreshing gulps of the sugary soda. She leaned up against the vending machine letting her mind go completely blank. No thoughts, no worries, no emotions, just her and the taste of the cool liquid. She could still hear faint cries and the sound of sickness, but she tuned it out. For once she just needed to be in this hospital without _being_ in this hospital!

"Hey Luigi!"

She turned her head to see... No. Not him. Why? Why now?! Levy would never let her hear the end of this...

"It's Lucy." She corrected. "And its a pleasure to see you here." She added sarcastically.

"Hey, hey, I know we didn't meet under the best circumstances. But I am being crushed by guilt! So please! I'm like really poor, but let me do something to make it up to you!"

"Like what?" She responded dryly, though she couldn't mask the hint of curiosity behind it.

Natsu paused a moment in thought before responding. "Umm... oh I've got it! Let me buy you cheap hospital cafeteria dinner! My treat!" She was about to decline the offer until he added. "And no matter what you say, free food is free food. It's still better than the cardboard they serve in school cafeterias!" She had to agree with that! So for the second time, she let him whisk her away by the wrist. Unsure of their exact destination, but enjoying the adventure anyway!

~~~~~

"So... are you sure this actually has flavor? I mean... it's just a cold ham and cheese sandwich..." Lucy asked poking the plastic wrapped food questionably.

Natsu let out a light chuckle as he took a bite out of his own sandwich. "Nope! But it's the best I got!"

Shrugging Lucy joined along tearing a piece off with her teeth and carefully observing the flavor. The way the cheese blended with the bread... The way-

"Stop that."

"What?" Lucy asked.

"You know what. I can see on your face you're overthinking it. It's a cheap sandwich. Don't pretend it's anything more. Just eat it!" She couldn't help but burst into a fit of giggles. "What? What did I say? Tell meeee!"

Wiping a tear of laughter from her eye she responded. "People don't usually realize I do that, nor point it out!"

A small grin appeared on his face. "So I guess that makes me special!"

"I guess it does!"

They stared at each other for a moment, merely lost in the other's gaze and joy. Until...

"Hey... Can I...? Can I meet your dad?"

Natsu's grin dropped slightly. "Wait, what?"

~~~~~

 **Okay! Now things are rolling a bit!**

 **Anyway I really do hope you guys like it so far! I only aim to please!**

 **Alright, I'd love to hear your thoughts so review!!!**

 **Now if you excuse me, I should probably try to rest...**


	4. Chapter IV

**I'm back!!!!!! Sorry for not getting a chapter out during like weekend. I was beyond busy! But I'm here now, so anyway, enjoy!!!**

~~~~~

Lucy was already regretting everything she said. It was a spur of the moment thing and she didn't know why she even asked. She'd known the guy barely two days! Yet, here she was, sitting at the bedside of a comatose man and his very much alive son.

"Dad... This is Lucy. I broke her phone yesterday and bought her sandwiches today to make up for it! I know, it's probably the worst I could do, but hey, I'm really broke right now... And Lucy... This is my dad Igneel."

Lucy gave a sad smile to the duo. On the table next to them was a picture of a younger Igneel and Natsu. He was once very strong and even had an aura about him that was comforting, yet slightly terrifying. But now... His once vibrant cherry-colored hair had faded to a misty dull red. He was no longer strong and overbearing, but weak and pitiful.

"H-How long has he been here?" Lucy asked her voice cracking.

"Just going on a month now." Natsu answered nonchalantly. "He's usually pretty good...Can hold his ground. But when he gets down, he falls pretty hard. I'm sure he'll be fine the minute he opens his eyes... _if_ he opens his eyes."

Taking his hand in her own Lucy stared deeply at him. "He will." She whispered comfortingly.

A small smile pulled at the corners of his lips. His eyes said it all. His pain, his guilt, but all his gratitude. Those onyx eyes were so deep, and so sad.

"So tell me about him! You're dad, I mean."

"Natsu leaned back in his chair. "Oh where to begin?"

~~~~~

"So did you see him again? Is it true love?"

Lucy rolled her eyes and stared at Levy with a dry skeptical glare. "No."

Levy sighed and leaned up against the lockers in daze. "But what if is and you just don't know it yet? It's like something out of a Fairy Tale. Or a fanfiction!"

"When are you gonna drop this?"

"When will you accept your fate?!"

As Levy babbled on Lucy's attention was turned to the conversation on the other side of the lockers.

"So what if I used your toothbrush ice pick?!"

"It's my toothbrush fire breath! Don't you see more than one problem with it?!"

"Well I lost my toothbrush! I thought a good friend would lend me his!"

"TOOTHBRUSHES AREN'T SOMETHING TO BORROW!"

Lucy stood on her tiptoes and peered over the wall of storage. She couldn't believe her eyes.

"Hey Lucy. Have you met this idiot yet?" Gray asked seeing the girl.

As Natsu stared up at the girl, his mind went blank and his jaw dropped.

"Natsu?!"

~~~~~

 **Muahahah** **! I'm stopping there for now! So fyi, I promise there's context for Natsu using Gray's toothbrush that we'll learn in the next chapter. We'll also learn more about his life, past, etc.**

 **So anyway. Thx for reading! Please review!!!!!**


	5. The Fifth!

**Hey fambamham! It's a me! Siren! Here I am with chapter five! And am I excited!!! Enjo** **y!**

~~~~~

"So... you go..." Lucy began in unbelieving awe.

"To Fairy Tail High." Natsu finished. "And you do too?"

"I just transferred at the beginning of the year."

"So that's why I haven't seen you..."

"Huh?"

As the two of them bantered back and forth during lunch, Gray and Levy watched from off to the side. A confused, yet smug look adorning both of their faces.

"I've gone to Fairy Tail for my entire highschool education. I just... was busy a month ago during re-enrollment for reasons you know." Natsu explained.

"Wait, so Lu," Levy interrupted. "You _know_ Natsu?"

Her cheeks grew red as she knew what Levy's reaction would be. "We... we actually met at the hospital... when he broke my phone..."

A squeal of excitement could not be contained by the short blue-haired girl as she socked her blonde friend in the arm. "It was Natsu?! I can't believe it was Natsu?! It's so cute though! I just can't believe it!"

Lucy, who's cheeks had turned an even brighter red, tried desperately to calm her down... but failed ultimately. Meanwhile two very confused boys stood off to the side.

"Do you know what she's talking about?" Gray muttered to the pinkette.

"Not a clue..."

~~~~~

"Hey!" Lucy greeted with a smirk as she walked into the hospital room of Igneel Dragneel. "Thought I'd find you here!"

"Hey yourself." Replied the voice next to his bed. "So how was your mom?"

"She's... she's going in for surgery. It was scheduled for tomorrow but... her condition it got... it got..."

She fell to her knees on the cold linoleum floor sobbing and wiping tears from her eyes. Natsu wasted no time rushing right over to her aid. He knelt across from her and embraced her tightly.

"Hey... Hey... it'll be just fine! She'll be alright!... and so will you!" He comforted.

"I... I wasn't supposed to be crying!" Lucy sniffed through wet tears. "I was... I was trying to smile... I'm supposed to be helping you with your dad!"

"And why can't it be the other way around?" He whispered tightening his hold. "It's okay to be sad Luce. It's okay to cry. I'm here for you just like you're here for me."

As her sobs quieted down but didn't stop. Even after Natsu released her she cried into his shoulder. He just smiled down and ran his fingers through her hair.

Gosh had they only known each other a few days? It felt like a lifetime!

"Th-thank you Natsu" Lucy managed to whispered.

He just threw his arm around her and rested his head atop hers. "You'd do the same."

~~~~~

 **Hello hello hello! It's your author here! So how are you liking it??? Tell me all about it in the reviews!!! Thx!!!**


	6. Revenge of the Sixth

**Hey! it's da author here! I know I'm horrible! I'm so sorry!!! really! at first I didn't have enough inspiration to continue, but then I got caught up in some drama with friends and... I'm sorry.**

 **But I'm here now! And im going to try and end this! or end it before the month is over anyway...**

 **so enjoy this chapter!!!**

~~~~~

"Get away from me Ice freak!"

"make me fire brains!"

"Come on! it's not like I did it on purpose!"

"YOU USED UP ALL THE HOT WATER FOR YOUR 30 SOMETHING MINUTES SHOWER THIS MORNING!"

"YOU DONT EVEN USE HOT WATER YOU PENGUIN!"

"YES NATSU, I DO! I JUST DONT TURN IT ONTO THE VOLCANO SETTING LIKE YOU DO TOBASCO IDIOT!"

As the boys fought in the hallway that morning for the seventh time since the sun rose, their shouts were ignored by the srudebts. Well, _most_ of the srudents.

"What are they on about now?" Levy muttered to her blonde friend, clutching her textbooks closer to her chest.

"That's what I'd like to know." Lucy responded approaching the quarreling duo. "What are you idiots doing now?!"

"Hey! He started it!" They chimed in unison.

"I don't care! I just want to know why you two can't seem to let this hallway be in peace?!"

"Blame hot head over there for using all MY hotwater!" Gray spat.

"you're the one who's in hotwater now!!!" Natsu recoiled attempting to lunge at his friend. He was quickly shot down by the glare radiating off the blonde though.

"what do mean?" Lucy asked snapping back into her curious mode. "Do you two live together or something?"

Reluctantly they nodded in response. "Ive been staying with Elsa here since my dad... well you know." Natsu explained.

"WHAT DID YOU CAL-"

"I see now!" Lucy smiled. "You two do seem like brothers anyway!"

"huh?" they chimed dryly.

~~~~~

"I'm making lots of friends mom. You don't need to worry. Oh and Natsu's dad seems nice! I can't wait to introduce you two when you both get better!" Large tears poured down Lucy's cheeks as she spoke.

Although her mother was right there in front of her, in the room, she wasn't present. The woman just stared blankly off into space as if she was in her own world. Small puffs of breath stained the clear mask she was wearing to help breathe, and her eyes blinked very slowly.

"Let's... let's go to Crocus when you get better Mom!" Lucy sobbed. "Dad should be home in two more days! Let's go then! Get better Mom! Get better so Dad can take us to Crocus!"

Layla was unresponsive.

Surgery was supposed to help right? Surgery was supposed to be that big brave first step into recovery! Just like in the movies! So why did Layla only get worse?!

Lucy swallowed the lump in her throat as she clenched her fists in anger, more hot tears rolling down her cheeks.

"I'm sorry." The doctor said again. "We've never seen anyone this bad. We've done all we could, but it's up to her now really. Usually it's a patient's will that helps them recover. Some people make remarkable recoveries due to pure willpower. But it's like she has no regrets. We've been giving her antidote after antidote, but her body keeps rejecting each one. And with things looking like this, she probably won't make it."

"Try something else." Lucy responded dryly.

"We've tried everythi-"

"TRY AGAIN"

"Miss Heartfillia, your mother is dying. I'm sorry. It's just a fact." The doctor stated irritated. He took a deep breath before continuing calmly. "We've already called your father. He says every flight's booked and he can't make it back for two more days. Let's just hope Layla can hang on that long... I've got other patients to check on. I'll give you some time."

And with that he was gone. Leaving Lucy alone with her thoughts.

This was wrong! This was so wrong! He couldn't just push all this onto a fifteen year old!

He couldn't do that!

... but he could. And he did.

Anger, sadness, and grief bubbled inside her until she couldn't take it any longer. So she screamed.

She was so sick of this. She was so sick of everything! She couldn't do it anymore! Her mother was dying and her father was off somewhere pretending to care! He wasn't coming back to take them on a nice trip anyway. He was just saying some pretty words to make her feel better. Well, it didn't work! He didn't care! He never did in the first place!

So she let it out. Every ounce of strength she had once pretended to bear. Her family had been falling apart for years but now it was finally broken. She didn't need that traitor's pity anymore.

"YOU REALLY THOUGHT I BELIEVED YOU?!" She shouted at the room as if her Dad was there with her. "YOU THOUGHT TELLING ANOTHER LIE WOULD FIX EVERYTHING?! YOU GAVE HER THE TINIEST LIGHT OF FALSE HOPE! AND FOR WHAT?! A PAT ON THE BACK? A JOB WELL DONE? NO! LIKE HELL! IT WAS ALWAYS FOR SELF APPRAISAL WASNT IT?! WELL IM NOT PLAYING YOUR GAME ANYMORE! NO! IM NEVER PLAYING IT AGAIN!" She dropped to her knees as her voice started cracking. Dry sobs escaped her throat and every muscle in her body ached. "... I don't know why I ever played along to begin with."

"...Luce? What's wrong?"

~~~~~

 **Hiya kiddos! once again, I'm way sorry for making you wait. but here you go. All the stress I've been under this past month went into this chapter. Everything I had felt. Everything I wished I had said.**

 **Don't get me wrong! I'm actually just fine! It felt good to write though. To write from a place in the heart no matter how dark that spot was.**

 **anyway, I hope you guys thought it was worth the wait. I'll come out with the next chapter soon. I promise!**


	7. C7

"Natsu..." She managed to barely whisper. "How did you know where to find me?"

"I'm pretty good friends with most of the nurses around here." He shrugged. "Ya know, you're pretty lucky these walls are so thick... That was quite a..."

"A tantrum" She finished wiping tears from her eyes.

"I was gonna say a show, but yours works too."

He crawled over to the floor and sat across from the girl. He was unsure how to react at that moment. Weather he should support her, or calm her.

The ladder seemed like the best option.

"So... this is your mom? Huh? She seems very pretty... just like you."

"Pretty has never done us any good." Lucy muttered, her voice still breaking.

"...How is she?"

 _That_ one really set her off. In only a mere few seconds Lucy was sobbing uncontrollably once again.

 _'Nice going Natsu! You broke her!'_

"oh crap! crap! I'm sorry! What did I do? I'm so sorry!"

But his apologies were silenced by the girl tugging at the sleeve of his T-shirt. He scooted closer by her side and held her close once again as she sobbed her worries away.

"This is the second time we've done this ya know." Natsu commented as he ran fingers through her golden hair, his other hand tracing light circles on her back. "I'm not complaining though."

"She's- she's not g-gonna make it-t." The girl stuttered between sobs.

Realization hit Natsu like a brick. He held onto her tighter and didn't say another word. He didn't dare to. He didn't know what to say.

"A-and of course m-my father w-won't be h-here." She choked. "It d-doesn't surprise me t-though."

She shuddered with every word.

What kind of living hell had this girl been enduring?! Wasn't surprised?! What had she gone through?!

"Lucy..." Natsu whispered softly into her ear. "You'll... you'll be alright. You will get through this I promise. I don't know what kind of guy your old man is, but to hell with him right now. You'll be okay. If you've come this far, you can survive anything."

It didn't stop her from crying. It didn't need to. Right now she needed to be sad. And sad she was.

She just clutched tighter to Natsu.

~~~~~

"I'm home." Natsu said kicking off his shoes by the front door.

"Hey scumbag. Your aunt called a while ago, said she needed to talk to you about something important." Gray explained, his eyes glued to the TV in front of him.

"Thanks popsicle perv."

Gray only gave a thumbs up in response.

So Natsu grabbed his cell and slipped out onto the back porch, out of earshot from Gray and his family. As the phone pressed to his ear, he found himself wandering. An uncontrollable habit he'd always had while talking on the phone.

He didn't really pay attention to his surroundings though. He was too focused on the words on the other end.

 _"Hello?"_

 _"Hey Wendy! It's Natsu! Can you put your mom on the phone?"_ He asked his younger cousin.

 _"Umm... Yeah... sure thing Natsu.-- Mom!!! It's Natsu!!!-- here she is..."_

 _"Hi Aunt Grandeeney! My friend Gray said you'd called?"_

 _"Natsu... it's... about your father."_

 _"Yeah?"_

 _"I'm so sorry."_

 _"Wait, what?"_

 _"I'm sorry... I can't afford to keep him on life support for much longer. I thought I could but... I was fired yesterday. And with money running as low as it is... I'm so sorry. We have to pull his plug."_

"...no."

 _"Natsu? Are you still there? What was that?"_

 _*CLICK*_

He started running. Forget shoes, forget Gray, he just needed to get there. He needed to get to the hospital. NOW.

He wouldn't let them. There was no way he would let them take his dad away.

Tears started rolling down his cheeks. 'DANGIT! I'M NOT SAYIN GOODBYE!'

Not. Yet.

Funny, wasn't he comforting Lucy for the same thing just an hour ago?

Yeah. Freakin hilarious.

"I'm not letting you go yet. _Not. Yet._ "

~~~~~

 **HA HA HA! DON'T YOU JUST LOVE KILLING OFF MORE AND MORE CHARACTERS?!**

 ***Sobs in corner**


	8. Octavo!

**Wow. Okay. I am WAY sorry. I said I would get this fic finished before June ended and... welp. here we are. yeah... sorry.**

~~~~~

"Oh, hi Natsu! Did you forget something?" A nurse smiled sweetly as he bursted through the doors.

"Where... is... he..." Panted the pinkette.

"Your father? In his room as always of course!"

Natsu looked at the nurse. She didn't know what was going to happen yet? Did she...

"...thanks. I'll see ya." He mumbled trodding away to his father's room.

The nurse just stared strangely as he left. 'what happened to his shoes???'

As he walked through the doorway, he could sense that nothing changed. Igneel's chest rose and fell as per normal. The same table sat beside his bed with wilting yellow flowers. Heck, even the blankets were exactly the same as the last time Natsu left.

"I'm... I'm here Dad." Natsu panted. "And They'll have to fight me if they want to take you! That's right... Now I'm all fired up!!"

"-Ah! Natsu!" Spoke a new voice just entering the room. It was the doctor that had been watching over Igneel all this time. And now this jerk thought he was gonna take Igneel away. "I... I don't suppose you've heard... It appears your aunt can no longer afford the life support... I'm... I'm here to... Why don't you say your goodbyes. Take all the time you need. I'll be right outside when you're finished."

A sly smirk spread across Natsu's face while his eyes roared like fire. Tears rolled down his cheeks, and half his face became shadowed. "I ain't sayin' goodbye... not today... Not. Ever."

"Natsu?" The doctor asked.

"IF YOU WANNA TAKE HIM, YOU'LL HAVE TO TAKE ME FIRST!" The pinkette roared.

"Ah." He replied calmly. "Another one of those..." He pressed a small call button on the wall and began speaking into the microphone next to it. "Can i get some security down here? It appears a guest needs to be restrained. Thanks."

Only moments later two tall men came rushing in to grab Natsu by the arms. Stricken with shock, the poor boy was helpless. But that didn't stop him from struggling.

"LET GO OF ME! I WON'T LET YOU TAKE HIM! NO! IGNEEL!"

But just as a Natsu was being pulled through the doorway...

"lucy... KICK!"

The guard on Natsu's left fell to his knees writhing in pain, clutching his crotch. Behind the man, was an ever-familiar blonde girl. She gave Natsu a reassuring smile.

"Luce!" Natsu smiled

"ICE BLAST!"

Natsu turned around once again to face a raven-haired boy holding an empty bucket and standing amidst hundreds of ice cubes on the floor. The second guard was not amused. Natsu however was delighted.

"Gray!"

"Hey you brat! What do you think you're doing?!" The guard growled.

"oops." Gray smirked. He promptly bounded at an impressive height only to dunk the bucket over the guard's head showering him with apparently quite a bit of water left over from melted ice.

The guard struggled to remove the bucket, though unfortunately it appeared to be stuck on his face.

"LUCY... KICK!" The blonde girl shouted again this time hitting the second guard, causing him to topple on the quickly healing first guard.

"Natsu!" Lucy and Gray chimed together.

As the pinkette rushed into the arms of his friends.

"Are you two crazy?!" He choked between sobs. The two heroes merely shared a knowing glance, and they further embraced their friend with comfort.

"Sorry it took us so long." Lucy said.

"But we're here now man." Gray finished.

Natsu just sobbed further. "But... How..."

"Wendy called me." Gray explained. "And she told me all of it. I knew I needed to come support you. I called Lucy on the way down here too, but she had already beat me to the punch. She was just in the cafeteria apparently."

"Somebody got me hooked on the gross sandwiches here." Lucy giggled.

Natsu smiled warmly at his friends. Coming all this way for him?

"You- you kids took out our guards!" The doctor yelped.

"I told you!" Natsu shouted. "You can't take my Dad!!!"

The man merely sighed. "Kid, I don't want to. Really I don't. This is the worst part of my job. But that's exactly it. _It's my job._ I'm sorry, but I've got to do this."

"But you can't!"

"But I have to."

"You can't!"

"I don't want to-"

"SO DON'T!"

"Natsu-"

"PLEASE! DON'T KILL HIM!"

"I'm sorry Natsu. Really, I am."

"DON'T!"

"I'm so sorry."

"But-"

Natsu was inturrupted by a very audible, _very_ loud gasp.

A red-haired man's eyes flew open and he shot up out of bed.

"Natsu!" He gasped.

~~~~~~

 **Alright. So that happened.**

 **But this fic isn't over yet. Iv'e still got one more chapter...**

 **Until then dear readers...**


End file.
